


Bumblebees Are Out

by angelcult



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Metaphors, Past Child Abuse, idk - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: The world is a horrible place, it steals, and it stings.





	Bumblebees Are Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the short clip by Jack Stauber, “Bumblebees Are Out”.

_“Ha ha ha ha!”_

 

Jim was never a good father, if anything, he was never a good person. The mother of his youngest son was a woman who’s name he couldn’t even remember, and the child she’d left in his arms was more trouble than he was worth. He had her hair and her pretty features, some part of Jim wanted to give him up for adoption and be done with it, but his eldest son loved him, it was clear from the sparkle in his eyes. He didn’t care that Ash’s mother had driven his own out, he didn’t see prejudice, he saw a child. 

 

The child’s life would have been better if his father could have seen the same.

 

_“Ha ha ha ha!”_

 

Ash was not a bad child, he was curious and quiet but he did not have a father. He had a brother, however, who kept him fed and clothed. His brother was the light of his day, always making him smile. It was his idea that he should start baseball. 

 

“You’ve got too much energy, Ash, I can’t keep up with you.” Griffin would tell him as he plucked sticks and leaves from Ash’s hair. 

 

It wasn’t Griffin’s fault though, everything that followed.

 

_“Ha ha ha ha!” The sound of shattering glass follows the child’s laughter. “Oh, damn child!” The sound of struggling, though anyone with ears could tell it was an unfair fight. No one lifted a finger to help._

 

It was never a fair fight, Ash learned, when his father did nothing to help him, when Griffin left for the army, and when he too, left the horrors of Cape Cod, right into the hands of his worst nightmare. If fair fights existed, the world would be a much cleaner place.

 

_“Leave this house..”_

 

The world was not a place for a child such as Ash, small and unable to protect himself adequately. It ate him up, it poisoned him. Every cruel twist the world gave him reminded him of the times he’s been stung by bees when picked flowers, and he foolishly kept trying to do it. These bees however, they were worse, they killed. Their sting left blood and bile in one’s throat until they suffocated. The world was a cruel place, and Ash had ventured into one hell trying his hardest to escape another.

 

Blanca wasn’t like Jim, because he wasn’t a father, he was a teacher. He did not coddle Ash, nor did he smother him but he did protect him when he could. It was more than his own father had ever done for him, and he often wondered if good people only existed inside of the people who had looser morals. After all, Blanca was a killer, made into one much like he was molding Ash into one.

 

_“Pick a flower- ow! Pick a flower- ow! Bumblebees are out.”_

 

Going back to Cape Cod, it was like stepping into the past. He could feel unwanted hands on him, he could see the corpses of kids that had once been his age, young and tender, lost forever to a sick man protected by society. That’s what society was though, wasn’t it? Many men and women protecting each other and their disgusting ways, it was a world not made for the weak and oblivious. 

 

Ash wasn’t weak, nor was he oblivious. He made sure that he’d never be weak again.

 

Seeing Jim, however, sparked some childish part of himself that Ash thought had died long ago. It was filling up his chest, reminding him of when he would wish for his mother and his father to save him from those men, from Marvin, from Dino, and maybe they still could-

 

“What are you doing here, whore?”

 

Or maybe not.

_“Pick a flower, pick a flower..Bumblebees are out.”_


End file.
